El Gato Negro y la Buena Bruja
by AishaUchiha
Summary: /Especial Halloween 2014/ Cuando Hinata es invitada a la fiesta de Halloween que se organiza en la casa Uchiha, no piensa por todo lo que va a pasar, entre otras cosas encontrarse a un extraño de orejas y cola negra.


_**:El Gato Negro y la Buena Bruja:**_

Proyecto: Halloween 2014.

Pareja: SasuHina.

One-shot leve.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias para entretener a los lectores.

AU.

.

.

.

Estaba perdida, no veía a ninguna de sus amigas entre ese enorme tumulto de gente que era el salón. Solo eran dos personas las que debía buscar entre la gente, pero hoy habían decidido ir irreconocibles y distintas. Precisamente hoy, que todo el mundo iba con disfraces y máscaras. Porque era Halloween.

Mira que su primo le había advertido sobre lo que pasaba en las fiestas y lo rápido que se perdía a la gente. Es más, advirtió vergonzosamente a sus amigas, de que estuvieran pendientes de ella y que no la dejaran sola. Y en cuanto puso un pie en la fiesta, comprobó rápidamente que Neji tenía razón. La cantidad de gente era tal, que no lograba ver el piso a sus pies.

Ahora bien, encima de la complicada búsqueda de sus compañeras, la única cosa característica de una de ellas, su pelo rosa, había desaparecido esa noche. Sakura había decidido ponerse una peluca negra, para esconderse de cierto chico y poder acercarse más a él esta noche.

Sasuke Uchiha era el culpable de que estuviera perdida ahí, en vez de haber salido con su hermana Hanabi por las calles de Konoha, pidiendo caramelos como todos los años. Por él, su amiga se había puesto una censura en su más distintiva característica, e Ino había insistido en llevarla allí esa noche porque era "la casa del popular Uchiha".

Cerró los ojos molesta e intentando guardar la calma. Pero había tanta gente a su alrededor que se estaba empezando a marear. Con cuidado pero con algo de prisa, pasaba entre la gente como podía para llegar a un lugar despejado.

- Ten cuidado enana – fue lo único que oyó antes de que la empujaran y mancharan su falda de alguna bebida.

Sus ojos fueron al culpable, pero no se vio a nadie específico entre la gente. Todos parecían iguales. Muñecos danzantes en medio de la pista semi a oscuras.

Por fin, logró apartarse hasta un pasillo que parecía llevar hasta las habitaciones. Miro la falda de su vestido de bruja, empezaba a oler raro y no tenía pinta de ser una mancha fácil de quitar. Miró a todos lados en busca de algún sitio donde limpiarse o alguna salida cercana. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un pequeño cartel azul colgado de una de las puertas, donde ponía "WC".

Tocó la puerta educadamente. Pero no pareció contestar nadie. De todas formas, la música estaba tan alta que no sabría decir si se hubiera oído algo. Así que pasó atenta por si acaso no quisieran su presencia. Miró dentro con precaución y para su alivio parecía estar vacío. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se miró en el espejo. Se había puesto un antifaz violeta en forma de mariposa y no se veía casi la mayor parte de su cara. Pero sabía que debajo de ello debía ser espantosa, pues todo el maquillaje parecía haberse corrido del sudor de la noche y la gente acumulada. Levantó la falda de su vestido, cuando notó algo mirándola y sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo.

Su cuerpo se heló al ver unos refulgentes ojos negros mirarla por un lado de la cortina de la ducha… ¡y tenía orejas! ¿Un animal salvaje? Se giró asustada apoyando las manos en el lavabo. ¿Cómo había podido un animal salvaje entrar allí? "A ver, piensa Hinata, no puede ser eso" Se decía a su misma mientras intentaba calmar los disparatados latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Qui-quién está a-ahí?

En vez de recibir respuesta, la cortina se deslizó a un lado mostrando al espía. No era un animal salvaje, como había pensado en un principio, por lo que se avergonzó al volver a pensar en ello. Era un chico con pinta de tener su edad, moreno y vestido de gato. O por lo menos con las orejas y la cola. Estaba echado a lo largo del mueble de baño, mirándola a través de una máscara negra con bigotes.

- Eso no importa – oyó por fin. No le sonaba la voz para nada, pero claro, ella no hablaba con muchas personas de su instituto. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se extrañó por la pregunta.

- ¿M-me conoce? – seguía estando nerviosa, pues no sabía quién era el extraño.

- Algo así… - el moreno la miró a los ojos- tus ojos te delatan, Hyuga. - "Nota mental: ponerme lentillas la próxima vez" Negó con la cabeza segundos después, no habría una próxima.

La peliazul se quedó apoyada en el lavamanos, de espaldas al espejo mientras miraba sus pies. No quería salir a la muchedumbre de fuera y aunque la idea pareciera muy loca, estaba más a gusto ahí dentro con ese chico desconocido, que con el ruido y las personas del salón. Además, sus amigas estarían ocupadas y ni se darían cuenta donde estaría ella ahora.

- S-solo vine a limpiarme la falda – señaló la tela manchada – p-pero no quiero volver fuera. L-la gente en masa s-siempre me ha puesto nerviosa. – no sabía si era por llevar máscaras, pero sentía que podía contarle lo que fuera a esa persona, y que no la juzgaría.

- ¿Entonces, porque viniste? – cerró los ojos y suspiró frustrada.

- M-mis amigas me pidieron que viniera con ellas.

Levantó la mirada de sus zapatos hacia el chico y lo vio encoger las piernas para hacer un pequeño sitio. Ella abrió sus perlados ojos sorprendida. ¿Le estaba haciendo hueco?

- Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo – los ojos negros miraron a una mancha en la pared, que pareció más interesante en ese momento.

Ella, pese a lo normal en su carácter, recogió un poco las faldas de su vestido y se metió en la bañera. Quizás le había afectado el olor a esas bebidas alcohólicas de la casa, pues normalmente se ponía demasiado nerviosa para conversar con un chico, mucho menos compartir la bañera con él. Aunque estuvieran vestidos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y miró los pies de ambos. Los del moreno quedaban ligeramente más altos que los de ella. Era cómico verlo desde su posición, pero se aguantó la risa que amenazaba con salir. En cambio, se hizo el silencio. Todo el silencio que se podía hacer, con la música al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Estás aquí también por tus amigos? – empezó una leve conversación, algo nerviosa. Jugueteaba con un lazo deshecho de su chaleco.

Pasó un rato hasta que el moreno decidió contestar, haciendo pensar incluso a Hinata, que no la había escuchado.

- Algo así… a mí tampoco me gustan las multitudes… - la miro y se cruzaron sus miradas por un instante.

- ¿S-son muy a-agobiantes no? – realmente lo comprendía.

- Ni te imaginas – lo vio suspirar frustrado. Ella rodo los ojos.

- Oh, sí que lo imagino…

Se miraron de nuevo y en el rostro de ambos apareció una sonrisa.

- Ruidos… - inició el chico por primera vez.

- Algunos indecorosos… - apoyó la Hyuga.

- Personas que parecen bañadas en perfume… - arrugó el gesto y Hinata rió levemente.

- Sí, tanto chicos como chicas.

El moreno volvió a sonreír. Estaba de acuerdo con ella. Era la única chica que parecía estar en sus cabales y pensaba sin gritar. Realmente nunca había hablado con ella. Sabía sobre ella, por el furor que causaron a principio del curso pasado ella y su primo. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente únicos. Era muy difícil no saber quien se escondía bajo ese disfraz de bruja, siempre y cuando, tuviera la mirada al descubierto.

Estaba realmente a gusto en ese lugar y con esa persona. Nunca creyó encontrar a alguien tan parecido a ella. Se había instalado una especie de conexión entre ellos muy agradable. Llenándola de renovada curiosidad por saber su identidad. Sobre todo porque él parecía saber quién era ella.

Iba a preguntarle su quería quitarse la máscara, cuando un sonido la interrumpió antes de empezar. El moreno corrió la cortina antes de oír como la puerta de abría de par en par, para que pasara alguien más. Se sorprendió de los buenos reflejos del chico, pero no dijo nada.

Las voces que se oían eran de dos personas que no lograban identificar del todo. Él se fue a asomar y ella tiró de su manga para impedírselo. Si lo descubrían a él, la descubrían a ella. Le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera y puso su dedo índice en el borde de su boca. Agradeció que él la entendiera.

- Eres más salvaje de lo que pensaba… - la peliazul abrió los ojos. Esa voz le sonaba. ¿Ino? ¿podía ser que su rubia amiga estuviera allí?

- Por supuesto, valgo más de lo que algunas se creen… - el moreno abrió los ojos.

¿Ese era Naruto? ¿Qué hacía allí, en su cuarto de baño, enrollándose con una tía? Él mismo que había corrido la voz para que todos vinieran a su casa, alegando que necesitaba conocer más gente. El muy cabrón solo quería tener más chicas con las que ligar. Puso una cara extraña por pensar en su amigo urgiendo el plan y Hinata lo vio. No pudo retener la risa que lo siguió.

Al oír la risa, aunque era baja, el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la cortina y ella tragó saliva. La había cagado. Se sonrojó en el acto. No podía mirar al chico, por su culpa iban a ser descubiertos.

Pero en cuanto la rubia abrió la cortina de la bañera, el moreno tiró de la muñeca de la peliazul y salieron veloces al exterior. No dando tiempo a identificar los rubios, a los espías. Solo habían visto un gato, tirando de una bruja.

- Genial combinación – rió Ino.

Naruto la apoyó, más solo conocía un gato en aquella enorme fiesta de disfraces. Rió bajito. Le deseó suerte a su amigo. Por primera vez podía ser que le interesara una mujer de verdad.

Hinata se vio arrastrada hasta el piso de arriba, pasando por un cuarto que parecía de chico, hasta salir por una ventana, para dar a un pequeño tejado. Respiraban agitadamente por la carrera.

- ¿Por qué reíste? – empezó él.

Ella lo miró. Estaba agradecida por haberla sacado de allí a pesar de haber sido la que había metido la pata. Pero la explicación era vergonzosa.

- M-me hizo g-gracia… l-la cara que pusiste… e-en ese momento…

El de pelo azabache no comentó nada sobre eso, simplemente se dedicó a mirar al cielo igual que hizo ella minutos después. Todo era más tranquilo ahora, las notas de música llegaban muy alejadas y la luz de la luna era bastante relajante.

- Que tranquilo se está aquí… - suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no había tartamudeado esa vez.

- Sí, - la apoyó el chico – no como ahí atrás… - sabía que se refería a esos dos del baño.

- N-no sé cómo pueden hacer eso… - solo de recordarlo, el rojo acompañaba sus facciones. Suspiró molesta. – Todo es por culpa del Uchiha y su ruidosa fiesta.

El aludido se sorprendió, pero no la miró, no queriendo hacerse notar. Suspiró, por una vez que encontraba una chica que parecía sensata y tranquila, con la que entablar una conversación amena, esta parecía odiarle. Si es que tenía una suerte…

A lo mejor lo han engañado e invitaron a más personas de las que tenía planeado – la miró de reojo y se vio devuelta la mirada unos segundos. Se había quedado pensativa.

- No lo había pensado así… pero puede ser que tengas razón. – se ahorró el comentario de "por supuesto que tengo razón".

Se hizo silencio. Pero para nada incómodo. Los pensamientos de ambos corrían por diversos rumbos.

Ella pensaba en lo fácil que se le había hecho hablar con un desconocido y además, chico. Al final, la noche de Halloween no había ido tan mal como esperaba. Pero no quería que todo quedara ahí, quería saber más de quién se compenetraba tanto con ella. Con algo de duda y vergüenza se deshizo de su máscara a la vista del moreno, quien ahora la miraba de nuevo fijamente.

Su piel, blanca con el marfil, relucía a la luz de la luna y los ojos solo la hacían destacar más. Vale, eso no se lo esperaba y le costó guardar su expresión estoica de siempre. Es más, por un momento, eso le importó poco.

- A-al parecer tu sabes quién soy… ¿T-tú quién eres? – le daba vergüenza decir aquello pero a la vez quería saber más – Me has caído bien… y querría verte en clases… - él la miró y cerró los ojos pensativo.

- No me importaría, pero odiarías saber quién soy…

Los ojos perla se entrecerraron. ¿Odiarlo? Lo creía imposible.

- Dudo mucho que lo hiciera, y-yo pienso que eres buena persona…

- Buena persona… - sonrió y suspiró – está bien Hyuga…

Dicho eso, el moreno se dispuso a quitarse la máscara bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata. Por fin sabría quien se escondía tras esos negros bigotes. Su rostro empezó a adquirir color cuando vio quien era el misterioso gato. Era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, al que había puesto de vuelta y media hacía unos momentos. Se tapó la cara avergonzada.

- ¿Ves? Sabía que no te gustaría saberlo.

- N-no es eso… - se giró hacia él y lo miró entre los dedos – estoy avergonzada por las palabras que dije anteriormente – suspiró para calmarse y hablar sin trabarse – hablé sin saber las circunstancias y me disculpo por ello.

Bajó la cabeza, apenada. Pero la volvió a subir cuando lo oyó reír. Según sus amigas y los rumores, era como un príncipe del hielo, casi nunca cambiaba el gesto de su cara. Por lo cual, le extraño aún más, que ella hubiera podido ver tantas expresiones en una sola noche.

- Eres extraña Hyuga – calló en la cuenta de algo que carecía y paró de reír para mirarla de nuevo - no sé tu nombre – adelantó la mano y ella con timidez la estrechó.

- Hi-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata…

- Hyuga Hinata… – saboreó el nombre en sus labios un momento – no me importa olvidar lo que dijiste siempre y cuando no creas todos los rumores que te contarán sobre mí.

- H-hecho, Sa-Sasuke-kun – él cerró los ojos de frustración.

- No, por dios, tu no me añadas el "–kun", me recuerda demasiado a las demás chicas…

¿Eso significaba que ella era especial? Sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- V-vale, S-Sa-Sasuke… t-tú también puedes llamarme por el nombre – sonrió.

- De acuerdo Hinata.

Pasaron un par de horas más allí, simplemente conversando y conociendo un poco más del otro. Realmente nunca pensaron conocer a alguien tan parecido a ellos de esa manera, y se alegraban de haber pasado por lo de la fiesta. Todo con tal de tener alguien de tal confianza para charlar… y quién sabía que más.

- P-por cierto – empezó Hinata otra conversación – esto es muy embarazoso, p-pero la chica antes en el baño… era mi mejor amiga.

- El chico que estaba con ella era mi mejor amigo… - Hinata se sorprendió ¿Naruto e Ino juntos? – sí, acabo de pensar lo mismo que tú creo…

Ambos rieron por las casualidades de la vida. Cuando acabaron de reír sus miradas se cruzaron, y solo con la luna de testigo sus labios se rozaron… por primera vez.

.

.

_Y así, fue como el gato negro se convirtió en el compañero fiel de la buena bruja. Y como dos personas, aunque sean de mundos tan diferentes, pueden llegar a crear un lazo en la más extraña de las circunstancias."_

_._

_._

_._

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza por problemas tecnicos -.- pero al fin aquí esta mi especial de halloween x3 por lo menos conseguí subir uno de ellos ^o^ <strong>

**Espero que os guste, es muy soft y tiene algo de naruino xp pero es hecho con mucho cariño.**

**En fin espero vuestra opinion y sin mas me despido hasta el proximo fic ;9 nekobesitos! **


End file.
